


I kinda hate you

by fulminataspqr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemy Lovers, F/M, High School, Rivalry, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminataspqr/pseuds/fulminataspqr
Summary: Levi and Mikasa Ackerman hate each other
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Start

It was no secret that Mikasa Ackerman and Levi Ackerman hate each other. Every student in Trost High School knew that the Ackermans never got along despite sharing the same surname, the same intelligence (that they both fought about all the time), the same (or somehow close, because Levi, surprisingly was stronger than Mikasa) strength.

The rivalry started long before they reached high school. Armin Arlert, Mikasa's friend, was tired of telling the story of their history to everyone. It was a long story that he wished he never witnessed because, the blond kid, even with his never-ending patience, explaining the story is getting on his nerves.

"We were in kindergarten when it started," He said while sighing. "Levi beat Eren and Mikasa holds grudges very well"

The crowd muttered a series of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' because it was, too, not a secret that Mikasa Ackerman cherished Eren too much. You can insult her but never touch Eren Jaeger unless you are wishing for a death sentence. "Since then, the two of them always compete even for the smallest things"

Armin's thoughts drifted into a memory that happened when they were in elementary.

It was their recess when Levi and Mikasa fought for a piece of bread. Yes, fighting for a piece of bread that even Armin found immature for their age. The fight resulted in an all out brawl in the cafeteria that sent every student present there into suspension.

Apparently, Mikasa likes the bread and Levi learned about the girl's fondness for the said bread and decided to ruin her day by beating her into it.

Armin hummed when he realized something. The Ackerman Rivalry is basically a cycle that goes like this,

Mikasa likes something, Levi will do everything to destroy or steal that something, Mikasa gets annoyed, Mikasa fights Levi, Levi fights Mikasa and the cycle continues.

Just like how the situation unfolds right now. Mikasa decided to run as the Student Body President, naturally, Levi filed a candidacy too just to pissed the Asian girl because of Levi's amusement root from Mikasa's annoyance.

"Are you satisfied now?" Armin asked tiredly to his curious spectators. "Wow, Mikasa and Levi are really competitive huh," Sasha Brauss said amusedly.

"Competitive is an understatement for those two, Sasha" replied Connie and pointed to the window where the soccer field can be seen.

"Hey! Levi and Mikasa are fighting!" A random student shouted and not a second later, Armin's classmates clumped together in the window to witness the Ackerfight.

Armin who did not bother to look slumped on his table. "Seriously, those two will be the death of me"

The soccer field where the two Ackermans stood was surrounded by several students forming a circle around them.

"What do you want, gloomy brat?" Levi asked irritatedly, with his right hand on the pocket of his pants and the other holding the soccer ball that almost hit him a few seconds ago, courtesy of Mikasa of course.

"You're running for the Student Body President too?!"

Levi smirked that greatly annoyed Mikasa (Levi knew that Mikasa hates his smirk or his whole face for that matter). "Is there any rule that forbids me to do so?"

The raven-haired girl clutched her signature red scarf to prevent herself from attacking the irksome shorty. Apparently, attacking someone during the first day of the campaign period is not a good publicity stunt according to her campaign manager, Annie Leonhardt.

Instead, she inhaled deeply to calm herself and smiled provocatively which made Levi raised his eyebrow. "Nothing. I just want to say good luck cause it seems that you will _greatly_ need it, especially with your _reputation"_

The students started to murmur and Mikasa tried not to smile smugly when she heard the word, _thug, underground, gangster_ out from the students' mouths. Mikasa expected Levi to show his signature scowl

But, Levi, only grinned widely. "That's too _nice_ of you, Mikasa. I wish you well too since you know, your _r_ _eputation_ too is..." Levi paused dramatically, thinking for the appropriate word that would describe Mikasa's reputation "...well-known"

Everyone is well aware of Mikasa's short temper that almost revoke her candidacy. It was a sensitive topic for the girl, leave it to Levi to mention her short-fused personality.

Mikasa, with everything she got, stopped herself from punching Levi's stupid face and settled for an intense glare which is answered by Levi with the same intensity.

The students chattered nervously, waiting for an exchange of words or punches or whatever just to stopped their fierce staring competition. (Seriously, no one's blinking)

"Hey, Mikasa!" In a split second, the Asian girl's expression changed from a dangerous one to a soft one. And only a certain person could calm down a Mikasa Ackerman. Levi rolled his eyes and faced Eren Jaeger's smiling face.

"Eren," Mikasa said fondly like Eren's name is made up of rainbows and unicorns. Levi almost _barfed_. "What are you doing here? Lunchtime is almost over"

"Sorry. Shall we go?" She asked with a _sickening_ smile that Levi refused to acknowledge as anything as pretty. "Oh. Hey, Levi senpai" Eren greeted, Levi only glared at him. Of course, Mikasa shielded Eren from Levi which made him roll his eyes again. As if Levi would touch Eren's filthy uniform.

"Let's go Eren" Levi watched as Mikasa dragged her best friend towards their classroom. Students started to disperse and left Levi sighing.

Levi made it to his classroom before the bell rang. He was greeted immediately by Petra, his classmate who has a crush on him since middle school, and Hanji who is Levi's self-proclaimed best friend. He sat on his seat and was instantly bombarded by Hanji's presence.

"Hey, Levi! I saw your staring competition with the other Ackerman. And I must admit that the both of you have some chemistry going on huh" she teased while poking his back because luck really hates him and assigned Hanji a seat behind him. "Shut up shitty four eyes"

Hanji was about to tease him again when their teacher entered the room.

Mr. Shadis started to discuss the history of Titans and soon enough majority of the class became bored including Levi and decided to watch the PE class of freshmen from the window. Luckily, he was on the second floor and would not look like a total creep for checking out a certain junior.

He gulped when he saw Mikasa stretched, getting ready to run. Her long slender legs were visible through her prescribed PE uniform which is red short and a white shirt. The color red complimented her pale skin and accentuated her buttocks more.

His eyes wandered and caught sight of Mikasa's classmates staring at her, specifically at her legs and butt. Levi almost jumped from the window just to wiped those bastards' lewd faces. And Levi realized that he, too, was staring with a lewd face. He almost punched his face.

"I hate Mikasa Ackerman" He whispered.

A reminder for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I decided to edit the two chapters and made Eren as Mikasa's best friend rather than her brother


	2. Room

"So, which one do you prefer? This or this?"

Annie Leonhardt sighed exasperatedly when her question was ignored by Mikasa. She really wanted to be patient with her friend but it's been days and she needs Mikasa's undivided attention if she liked to win this election.

"Hey!"

Mikasa almost jumped when Annie clicked her fingers in front of her face. "What? What?"

"You're distracted again, Mika. Who is it this time? Eren or Levi?"

The raven-haired girl glared at Annie. The latter not affected all since she was used to Mikasa's staring problem, as she call it.

On the other hand, Mikasa grimaced when a pair of steel-blue eyes crossed her mind after her friend mentioned his cursed name. She immediately collected her thoughts and shifted her attention to Annie.

"What are those?" She asked referring to the piece of paper that her friend had been practically shoving to her face. "Your posters. Armin and I will start distributing later, only if a certain someone would stop daydreaming and pick a freakin' design already!"

Mikasa touched her shoulders to stop Annie's outburst. Mikasa admits that she can really be frightening when she's angry but Annie is a different case. If there is someone that she does not want to provoke, it would be Annie. 

"Alright. This one" 

Annie nodded satisfactorily and started to photocopy the poster she picked. "By the way, Eren also started to put your banner in the hallway. Knowing how clumsy he is, I think you should go and check him"

Mikasa laughed knowing very well how clumsy Eren is. The boy was so clumsy that he always tripped himself. It's still a mystery on how Eren managed to live for 15 years without any permanent injury.

"Thanks Annie!"

And she sprinted toward Eren's direction.

Levi was handing some of his posters when he saw a boy vandalizing Mikasa's banner. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

The boy who was holding the marker almost jumped when he heard Levi's voice. "L-levi! I'm just teaching that girl some lesson. She broke one of my friend's nose"

Levi walked toward the boy, grabbed his necktie and forced him to look down (Sometimes he really hates his short stature). "Listen to me, jackass. Do this again and I'll make sure that your stupid face will wiped down this very hallway. Understood?"

The boy, shaking, asked Levi, "B-but isn't she your enemy?"

Levi stopped at his tracks. Enemy? He never really saw the asian girl as an enemy. Sure, she always infuriates him but labelling her as an enemy is something that never crossed his mind.

He just really enjoyed how he can easily provoke her with just few chosen words or how he makes her display emotions that are usually hidden by her stoic demeanor.

Before he knew it, he's been doing it for years. He can even consider her as a childhood friend since he grew up pestering her. If only Mikasa would acknowledged him as a childhood friend. He almost sneered on how ridiculous that idea was.

Levi returned his gaze to the scared boy.

"She's not an enemy and stop sabotaging her. Give me that" he snatched the marker and pushed the poor boy, who instinctively ran for his life.

Levi sighed and studied Mikasa's banner, now decorated with doodles and explicit words. It would take a day to clean it but he supposed that he can handle it. Afterall, one of his guilty pleasures is cleaning.

He was about to leave to fetch a rag when he encountered Mikasa's angry face.

"What are you doing?!"

He raised his eyebrow, confused why Mikasa was looking at him like he did the most heinous crime ever. Then the situation hit him. Her banner had been vandalized and he was standing in front of it, her rival, holding the marker. Any person would think that he's the culprit. Levi, in a flash, stashed the suspicious marker in his backpocket. Hoping that Mikasa never saw it.

He exhaled. He knew that no matter how he would clarify the situation, Mikasa would only dismissed his words.

"It's not what you think" he explained, raising both his hands as if he's some kind of thief that's been caught on act.

Mikasa crossed the distance between the two of them. She grabbed Levi's necktie which he found ironic since a moment ago he's the one doing the grabbing. "Explain yourself, shorty" she growled. 

"I just stumbled upon it"

"Liar!" She retorted. Not surprise by her sudden outburst and also accepted defeat, Levi removed Mikasa's hand, fixed his necktie and turned his back on her. He was about to walk away when Mikasa grabbed his collar.

"I'm still talking to you! Vandalizing is a serious offense. I'll tell Principal Smith about this"

Levi was losing patience. If there is something that Levi really hate, it's when someone accused him of something he did not do.

He was just a first year student when he was almost expelled because a student accused him of stealing the fund for their field trip. The story worsened and pretty soon, he was branded as some lowly thug that preys on poor students.

His reputation since then became tainted. Although he proved all of them wrong by getting the highest score every exams or doing well in sports, the rumors were still passed down the hallway whenever he walks.

Gritting his teeth he grabbed Mikasa and pinned her to the wall. "Then tell him. I told you already, I did not do it"

Mikasa, who was surprised by Levi's sudden movement, "W-what are you doing? Pervert!" Focused all her strength in her foot, she kicked Levi's shin that made him jump while holding his injured leg.

"You!"

"What's happening here?" From the corner of the hallway, Principal Erwin Smith emerged.

"Mr. Ackerman and Ms. Ackerman" he said like the situation was nothing to be surprised about. "Both of you in my office now"

Mikasa and Levi glared at each other before following Erwin to his office.

Upon reaching the principal's office, the two rivals took a seat opposite to each other.

"What is it about this time? Math? Science? Politics?" Erwin asked while massaging his temples. "Levi started it. I saw him vandalizing my banner" she accused

"Really? You saw me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Technically no. But all evidence points to you!"

"Why don't you use that stupid brain of yours for once and think _critically"_ Levi left faced Erwin. "She's just blinded by her anger towards me. I did not vandalize her stupid banner!"

"Then why are you holding a marker?"

"Because I got it from the boy who's vandalizing your banner!"

"You mean yourself?"

Levi released a frustrated groan and looked at Erwin, again "See what I'm dealing with"

Erwin sighed for the 7th time this day. "Both of you, come with me"

The principal stood up and left the room. The Ackermans glared at each other before following their principal.

Erwin stopped in front of an empty classroom and motioned the two students to enter the room.

Levi frowned as he inspected the room. It was full of dusts and it looks like it was not used for many years.

"What are we doing here?" Mikasa asked as she ran her finger to a desk covered with dirt. "You'll stay here for an hour everyday, until the election ends" Erwin rolled his eyes when the Ackermans screamed a 'What?'

"Don't even think about disobeying me or I'll withdraw both of you from the election and appoint Hanji Zoe as the Student Body President"

If there's one thing that the both of them could agree on it would be that Hanji would be a terrible president. The school would be a jungle. And a jungle for a school, Levi shuddered at that thought. He already hate the school enough.

"But what are we gonna do here?"

Mikasa hates two things, Levi and sharing a room with Levi. Staying with Levi for an hour, every day until the election? Now that's something that Mikasa can't really stand. She's already trembling due to irritation.

"For starters, you can start cleaning this room" and Erwin pointed the locker at the corner of the room, containing the cleaning supplies.

Erwin beamed at them, "Enjoy!" And off he went.

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room. The both of them were not moving from their position, until Levi decided to make his way on the locker.

"Oi. Don't just stand there. Here. Sweep the floor"

The raven-haired girl forcefully grabbed the broom from his hand, "Don't order me around, chibi"

Mikasa was silently sweeping the floor when she noticed Levi's meticulous window cleaning.

Mikasa noted how his hands were slender and strong, and how satisfying his hands were as he glides them to clean the filthy window. "What are you looking at?" Levi asked when he noticed Mikasa's reflection in the window staring at him.

The girl in question avoided his gaze and buried herself in her worn-out scarf. "N-nothing. You missed a spot!" And she continued sweeping the floor while silently reprimanding herself for her reaction on Levi's fingers.

Levi confusedly observe Mikasa. The lower half of her face was covered by the _hideous scarf_ that he tried to stole when he was in 3rd grade. However, Mikasa somehow developed some sixth sense or something when it comes to her scarf (and Eren) and caught Levi before he can even touch the scarf.

His forehead creased when he saw her pulled her phone and tapped a message. Levi guessed that the recipient would be Eren or Armin, her two best friends since kindergarten. Those three were apparently connected at the hip and Levi grew up scrutinizing them.

Levi already finished cleaning the windows but the two of them were still not insulting each other, which is surprising and odd. He sat at one of the chairs which he cleaned first before letting his butt touched it. Observing the girl in front of her, Levi propped his head on his palm. Mikasa was now mopping the floor, unaware of Levi's eyes focused on her. The girl was still occupied by Levi's stupid fingers and her sanity hanging on a thread.

The short male noticed how Mikasa grew, literally and figuratively. Heck, she was even taller than him. As her childhood rival, he witnessed the development of Mikasa Ackerman. Her transition from a little girl to a very beautiful young lady. Still, possessing the same rage for him.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes when he saw Levi slacking. "Stop lazing around and help!"

"I'll just redo your mopping. Honestly, it looks sloppy"

Mikasa, furious with his statement, threw the mop in his direction. Much to her dismay, he avoided the flying mop. "Stop being immature" he said and picked the cleaning tool.

"Look who's talking. Doodling on your opponent's banner, really? _Grow up_ , Levi"

Levi's heart almost jumped out of his ribcage when his own name escaped from her soft mouth. He almost ignored her insult about his height. He cleared his throat. "I told you already. I was not the culprit"

Mikasa _almost_ believed him. His words were softly spoken, unlike his usual air where he always spoke with an underlying meaning, accompanied with crude words.

"Just say sorry and I'll forget about it" she sputtered quietly. Surprised by her own words. 

The sun started to set providing a different glow that outlined Levi's body. Mikasa refused to acknowledge that he looks splendid with it. Naturally, she tightened her grip on her scarf, a peculiar habit that manifested when she's embarrassed.

Levi gawked at her, not believing the words she just stuttered. He cleared his throat again and suddenly became interested on the mop he's holding.

"Why would I say sorry? It's not my fault"

_Why does he have to be so difficult?_

Mikasa frustratedly facepalm. Of course, he values his pride. Apologizing to her was baring his ego and Mikasa knew that Levi would never do that. She, too, would never do that. That's just how things work between the two of them. It's a constant battle of scarring each others' pride.

They are not _definitely_ friends but they knew each other's weaknesses and strengths. Specifically, how to exploit those weaknesses and strengths on their own benefits.

She checked the time in her own phone. 30 minutes had already passed.

She roamed her eyes to look for other things to do while Levi redid her mopping. "Clean those cabinet over there" he ordered. Surprisingly, Mikasa obeyed him without being angry.

An hour later, Mikasa arranged her things and went out the suffocating room. The hallways were already empty indicating that only her and Levi were the only students inside the school.

As she walked down the road towards her house, she noticed a figure following her. She almost attacked it when she remembered that Levi lived at the same neighborhood with her.

She sometimes forgot that his house was only a block away from hers. The fates really do love her.

It was summer, Mikasa remembered when Levi Ackerman moved in.Shiganshina. Curious with his surname, Mikasa wanted to befriend the blue-eyed boy although it was instantly proven to be quite difficult. With his natural scowling face, no one wanted to play with him. That's why Mikasa decided not to get close with him. Plus he's already in elementary while Mikasa and her friends were still in kindergarten.

But, Eren was different. He pestered Levi everyday to play with him. Until one day, Mikasa was busy playing with Armin when she heard Eren's cry. She later learned then that the new kid made her best friend cry. She confronted Levi and that's when their rivalry started.

Mikasa stopped in front of a gate, inscripted with the word 'Ackerman' on it.

Levi gave him a passing glance before he continued walking home. "Bye" she whispered, watching the back of his rival until it becomes a small spot. 

The next day, Mikasa explained to Armin and Eren the situation she and Levi had.

"I can't believe that the both of you were forced to do that" Mikasa rolled her eyes on what Eren said. Her brother still amused on how ridiculous their situation is, Mikasa sighed.

Armin, on the other hand, was smiling mysteriously. "I hope that you won't kill each other till next week"

"I doubt it"

"Oi. Ackerman" the trio raised their head and saw Levi Ackerman, dressed meticulously while holding his posters. "What?"

For a moment, Armin thought that the whole cafeteria might be in an all out brawl again by the way they are gawking with each other. Then Armin saw it. There's something going on between the two of them that transcends beyond Armin's understanding and he believed that the two Ackermans were also oblivious about it.

"Smith is calling you" his voice flat and apathetic.

"It's _Principal_ Smith or _Sir_ Smith. How disrespectful. Surely, students won't like a president who can't even respect authority" she emphasized to let everyone in the cafeteria learn about Levi's crass attitude.

And Mikasa was satisfied with the reactions. Oh, she will definitely win this election.

"Stop making everything an issue. Smith is calling you. Surely, students won't like a president who can't even follow simple instructions"

Armin _almost_ laughed but prevented himself when he saw how Mikasa's face contorted into pure rage.

He always, always, always advise his asian friend to keep her emotions in check when it comes in dealing with Levi for she can't control herself very well and might kill the poor guy.

Being Mikasa's childhood friend, he knew, without a doubt, how Levi can easily affect her. It was a surprise at first, to see his very reserved friend became a mess but as time goes by he accepted the changes Levi brought upon Mikasa. It was kinda entertaining sometimes.

Eren, on the other hand, remained as clueless as he was since they were kids. "What's happening?" He whispered on Armin.

Sometimes, Armin wondered if Eren was even aware about Mikasa and Levi's rivalry. Knowing Eren, he sees the situation with his own filter. In his own world, Levi and Mikasa gets along really well.

"Stop lagging behind, gloomy brat"

She stood up and reluctantly followed Levi while burning holes in his back with her glare.

"Ah. Mr. and Ms. Ackerman" Erwin greeted cheerfully

Mikasa frowned, "Please don't call us that" _It sounds like we're married._

 _"_ How's your punishment yesterday?"

"Horrible"

"Terrible"

They answered at the same time.

"That's good!"

Levi fought the urge to roll his eyes. How is that good? Their situation yesterday was so awkward. If that's not even enough, Levi swore that he almost had an heart attack.

It seems that sharing the same room with Mikasa Ackerman is very, very, very dangerous.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter because Rivamika are sooooooo adorable


End file.
